


【魄魄】情书小卖部

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 校园小甜饼
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 2





	【魄魄】情书小卖部

“喂喂！鬼鬼，小卖部开张了！”

听到这个声音原本趴在桌上的吴映洁一下坐了起来，“快快给朕拿纸笔来！”

吴映洁在学校里开了个特别的小卖部，不卖零食或饮料，只卖情书。

年轻的少男少女有太多冒着粉红泡泡的小心思，在被限制使用手机的校园里，情书，这个本应是这个年代最不该普的存在，及却又是在校园里最流行的一塌糊涂。

每当早上上课前打开置物柜的时间，就是大家或惊喜或惊吓的发现情书从柜子里掉出来的时刻。有了市场就有了资本家，除了吴映洁的小卖部之外，还有很多家零零散散开在学生中，但是她的小卖部可以说是最有名的那个。

这个小卖部有名不在效率高，也不在销售量大，虽然可能和她的小卖部是校园里第一家情书小卖部有一些关系，但是肯定不占主要原因。她的小卖部和那种硬生生从网上照搬土味情话的小卖部不一样，能成为她的客户的可不是一般人。

“第一，我不叫喂，我叫吴映洁！”

魏大勋看着她，嫌弃地撇嘴，“你跑错片场了吧？”

“好不开玩笑了，我给你念我的最新用户守则。”吴映洁清了清嗓子，拿出一张纸读了起来。

“一、只做文字上的润色，不进行凭空编造。”

“二、一个学期最多只接受同一个人一次委托。”

“三、告白成功应补交10%幸运费用，不收钱，以等价值小礼物替代。”

“四、只提供pdf版本文稿，如果需要手写版，请自己手抄一遍。”

“五、文稿不许转卖，一经发现立刻向全校公开委托人人身份。”

“所以”，吴映洁把纸叠叠整齐，“这个客户居然符合所有的条件了？”

她文笔还算不错，又擅长根据客户定制专属的情书样式，自从她的小卖部刚开张，两周之内就火得整个年级的人都知道了，还时不时有其他年级的人千里迢迢来找她。然而自从她的小卖部爆火之后她反而叫苦不迭，客户量太大了，最疯狂的时候她曾经创造了一天写10封的历史。

本来只是作为课余生活陶冶情操的事，反而让她每一天都感到疲惫，仿佛身体被掏空。

那段时期过后她就设置了这样严苛的合作条件，而且还反复修改提高要求，如今这一版已经是9.0版本了。

在限定了条件的情况下，她终于恢复了单纯的快乐。

8.0版本之后就已经基本上一个月才会有一单了，但这反而让她更加期待。吴映洁坚信，自己即使文笔再好，再能编，也抵不过带着纯净爱意写下来的简单文字。这个理念在新到达她手上的这份委托书上得到了完美的体现。

新的客户是拜托她的同桌魏大勋递交的委托书，在打开委托书之后她就小小的惊讶了一下，在电子产品如此普及的年代，大多都是打印的了，一个个字板正又无趣，可这份是手写的。字还挺好看，这让吴映洁立刻产生了兴趣，拿起这份委托书阅读了起来。

『您好：  
我不知道你是谁，但是很高兴你能看到我的委托。

我有一个喜欢的女孩，她是我的同班同学，虽然我和她没有怎么说过话，可是她却深深地让我心动。

她有着褐色的头发和眼睛，有时候头发是散着的，披在肩上，像一块棕色的缎带，更多的时候是扎了简简单单的马尾。还有一次，是文化节活动，她扎了个羊角辫，实在是太可爱了。

脸圆圆的，小小的，看起来很好捏，虽然我没有捏过，但是我看她自己总是捏着玩。

笑的时候很好看，很有感染力，有时候我只是远远地看着她在远处笑着和朋友讲话，我也会不由自主地笑起来。很阳光。如果她是阳光那我大概是向日葵吧。

我不知道聒噪是不是一个贬义词，如果是的话还麻烦你帮我找找别的褒义的词。我喜欢的人很聒噪，很多话，叽叽喳喳的像是停落在电线上的麻雀，不是会让人讨厌的那种话多，是我太不会表达了。当气氛活跃的时候，如果她在一定会变得更加热烈，更加有趣。她总是有很多新奇的想法，在她提出之前往往没有人会想到，看似天马行空，但她总能把这些想法变为现实。

明明在现在这个年纪，大家或多或少都会有烦恼，可她就好像从来不会为什么事情为难一样，可她的活泼乐观和温柔似乎并不冲突，当她的朋友因为考试考砸了而哭泣的时候，她总是会温柔地递上纸巾。

玩的时候她玩的很痛快，可在学习的时候也学得狠狠，我还记得有一次数学课，无意中看到她偷偷掐自己的手臂让自己不要睡着。好吧，我承认，不是无意中，我总是不自觉的眼神就落在了她的身上。

马上就要中考了，我不知道以后还会不会和她同一所学校，即使是同一所学校，想要再同班也难了吧。如果始终不说出对她的喜欢，总觉得会有些遗憾。如果只是简单地和她说我喜欢你我觉得不够，我希望能用最优美的语言，让她感受到我心里最真实的想法。

我是一个慢热且不善言辞的人，如果当着面向她告白，一定会语无伦次，难以把自己的想法表达清楚，可后来当我打开纸张才发现，即使是写也写的没什么章法或是美感。唯一还算能拿得出手的就是我的字了吧。

所以，无论是谁，拜托你了，帮我把这封情书改的更加精致完美好吗。』

“这个客户，和我们同一个年级诶。”读完的吴映洁默默地说。

“是啊”，魏大勋用手撑着头靠在课桌上，“你觉得他写的怎么样？”

吴映洁想了一会，“我觉得这样就挺好的，把人称换一下就够了。”

“不是吧你”，魏大勋难以置信地睁大眼睛，“这么敷衍的吗？你好歹也是要收代写费的。”

“这封就破例不收费了吧。本来我也没做什么。”

“这封委托书，读起来是有些语句不连贯，逻辑不通顺，但是我感受到了里面的真心。这个在我看来挺重要的哦~”

“而且这封信再次提醒了我，我们都快考试了！那么，这就是小卖部卖出的最后一封信了。从今天之后小卖部终止营业！”

从那天之后吴映洁就全身心投入到了学习当中，直到顺利考完中考。毕业典礼那天，她再次不由自主地想，自己在这几年帮别人写了那么多封情书，却始终都没有替自己写一封，遗憾吗？可能有点，可能也没有。

她分析了一下自己喜欢上的那个冰山，像白敬亭那样严肃的人，应该是看不上情书这种花里胡哨的东西的吧？

在校园里的时候，在想谁就会遇到谁，这是一个玄乎的定理，大家都知道，但当吴映洁一出礼堂就看到白敬亭时，心跳还是漏了一拍。

更让她心跳加速的是白敬亭几乎笔直地向她走了过来，停在了她的面前。

只见他深吸了一口气，递上了手中拿着的东西。那是一个信封一样的东西，棕色的牛皮纸包裹的严严实实，没有装饰贴纸或是花边，就和他本人一样简约。

在打开之前吴映洁完全没往情书那方面想，知道打开之后，看到开头第一句话的瞬间。

“我有一个喜欢的女孩，她是我的同班同学，虽然我和她没有怎么说过话，可是她却深深地让我心动。”

那封曾经无意中到达吴映洁手中的委托书来自她喜欢的人，而这个人之后又重新将这封情书交到了她的手上。她代写生涯的最后一封她没有修改，最终让她看到了原汁原味的青涩的少年的爱意。

命运总喜欢制造巧合，可有些时候，看似巧合的事件，不过是必然事件的另一种特别的表现形式。

END


End file.
